Vehicles include fluid reservoirs that contain a fluid, such as washer fluid, oil, gasoline, engine coolant, and the like. Vehicle windshield washer systems typically include a washer fluid reservoir mounted in the engine compartment. A motor-driven pump typically draws washer fluid from the reservoir and pumps the washer fluid under pressure to spray nozzles in the vicinity of the windshield to spray the washer fluid over the windshield. During inclement weather, rain or snow may accumulate on the windshield.